Vendetta
by mapoucinette
Summary: Vendetta, ou comment pourrir le mariage de son ex fiancé avec l'aide de son ennemi mortel... Méfier vous "Dans la vengeance et en amour la femme est plus barbare que l'homme" enfin sa dépend lequel...
1. Prologue

Vendetta

Prologue: Carton rose, idée dangereuse

J'étais littéralement folle de rage. Actuellement assise droite comme un i dans mon superbe fauteuil de bureau je ne pouvais pas décoller mes yeux fou de ce carton rose bonbon aussi immonde soit-il.

«Lavande et Ron ont le plaisir de vous invitez pour célébrée le 3 aout leurs noces de mariage dans la petite chapelle du phœnix de Pré au lard… »

Une « magnifique » photo sorcière illustrait le carton débordant de fioriture. Il était également précisé plus bas que les convives pouvaient venir accompagner. J'étais tiraillée entre l'idée d'aller à cette désastreuse réception pour me saoulé, noyer mes peines et pourquoi pas vomir le contenu de mon estomac sur la robe de cette salope. Ou de rester chez moi à noyer mon désespoir et mon cœur brisé dans l'alcool, le travail et les poils doux de mon chat.  
On frappa à ma porte, dans un soupire résignée j'invité le ou la malheureuse à entrer. Mon humeur n'étant pas au plus beau fixe. Je ne devais pas donner raison aux diverses émotions qui parcourait mon corps et lacérer mon cœur, le travail avant tout.

« -Malefoy, que puis je pour ton bon service ? dit je mi-agacée mi soulagé. »

Peux être allait il m'occuper l'esprit avec quelque chose d'important.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, dehors la pluie bas son plein et les hyppogriffes danse dit il en souriant.  
-Bon plus sérieusement ?  
-Je vois que toi aussi tu as reçu ceci dit il en me lançant son propre exemplaire de l'immonde carton rose.  
-Oui et alors ?  
-Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis invité dit il en s'installant sur une chaise.  
-Drago, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Brown, tu lui demanderas par toi-même !  
-Je sais je voulais juste savoir comment tu prenais la nouvelle … »

Je soupirais, j'aurais du être à la place de cette poufiasse ! Quelque mois plutôt c'était moi la fiancé de Ron seulement monsieur n'avait pas su rester fidèle et avait en prime engrosser cette conne de Lavande. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Ronald faire quelque chose d'aussi abjecte, c'était inconcevable à mes yeux et pourtant…

« -Tu as pensé à une quelconque vengeance ?  
-Pas vraiment, je comptais me saoulé et déverser ma haine sur Lavande, j'ai même envisagé de vomir sur la robe de la futur Mme Weasley.  
-Très mauvais pour votre image publique Mme la ministre. »

Drago me souriait d'un air mesquin, mon conseiller avait quelque chose derrière sa petite tête blonde !

« - Auriez-vous une quelconque idée derrière votre petite tête Mr Malefoy ?  
-Exact. Tu sais à qu'elle point la belette me déteste, pourtant je suis « convié » à leur affreuse noces. Que dirais tu d'être pour le temps d'une soirée ma cavalière d'infortune ? »

Drago Malefoy était décidément plein de ressource et de surprise.

« -J'accepte. Je te laisse le soin de me trouver une robe assortie à ton costume.  
-Jai carte blanche ?  
-La seule condition est bien entendu que je sois plus superbe que Lavande elle-même.  
\- Rien de bien compliquée dit il en riant. »

Il se leva, me salua d'une révérence théâtrale et complètement exagère avant de quitter mon bureau en sifflotant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé un accord avec le diable et le pire dans tout cela ? La sensation de bien être que me procuré cette échange. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, loin de là et mon acolyte était un spécialiste en vengeance diverse et en « mondainerie ».  
Aller au mariage de votre ex en fiancé en compagnie de son pire ennemie, l'homme le plus en vogue de tout le gratin sorcier. Que demander de mieux ? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Paperasse et satin

J'étais en pleine étude d'un dossier d'une haute importance pour le monde sorcier britannique quand une tornade rousse ravagea mon bureau.

« -Salut Hermione !  
-Ginny qu'elle est le motif de cette visite hum … musclé ? Ah non ne dis rien, je sais et la réponse et oui. » 

Ginny semblait totalement perdu, je souriais intérieurement. Je faisais mine de me concentrer sur le dossier proprement étaler sur toute la longueur de mon énorme bureau, me délectant des diverses expressions qui parcourait son visage.

« -Alors tu vas y aller ?  
-Oui Gin', je suis la ministre de la magie. Je ne peux pas refuser.  
-Ouf, moi qui pensais devoir faire des pieds et des mains je suis surprise ! Avec qui comptes-tu y aller ? Si tu n'as pas de cavalier sache que Mc Laggen est toujours intéressé par ta personne dit elle avec une grimace de dégoût.  
-J'ai déjà un cavalier dit je ennuyée par cette conversation.  
\- Qui ? dit-elle intriguée.  
-Tu verras Gin'. Excuse-moi mais actuellement j'ai cet énorme dossier à terminer et honnêtement j'aimerais finir le plus rapidement possible.  
-Bien Mme la ministre dit elle en riant. »

Soupirant d'aise je me replongeais consciencieusement dans mon travail.  
Une heure plus tard, le dossier sous le bras je sortais enfin de mon bureau. Une fois les précieux documents déposés en sécurité au service des projets et affaires ministérielles, je pris la direction de la cafeteria. Une fois sortie de mon service, deux aurors de garde m'attendaient patiemment. Chacun de mes déplacements étaient chaperonné par Major et Artaux qui me suivait comme deux toutous, protection oblige apparemment. Apres avoir descendu un nombre incalculable d'étages, le self apparut sous mes yeux, un nombreux impressionnant de sorciers et sorcières attendaient mon arrivée afin de sollicite ma bienveillance pour ceci, mon accord pour cela… Mes congénère m'agaçaient au plus au point, je n'étais pas d'une humeur clémente en ce moment. L'approche du mariage me rendait parfois odieuse. Harry me salua avant de repartir pour son bureau.

« -Alors comme cela le chef des aurors n'a même pas le temps de t'accordais une de ses si précieuses minutes ? »

Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, tout le monde le fixait. Il me fit un clin d'œil complice et m'agrippa le bras. Les deux gorilles qui me suivaient brandir d'un seul et même mouvement leurs baguettes. 

« Du calme messieurs, je suis le conseiller de Mme la ministre dit il en riant, aller donc prendre votre pause déjeuné. »

Mes gardes du corps me fixèrent, je leur fis donc un léger signe de tète et ajouter pour la forme.

« Mr Malefoy veillera à ma sécurité. »

Malefoy bomba fièrement le torse, m'arrachant malgré moi un léger rire. Il me prit par le bras et m'emmena sous le regard des badauds dans ma loge ministérielle.

« -Pourquoi ne suis-je pas devenu professeur ou médicomage dit je dans un soupir.  
-Ne te plains pas, je suis ton conseiller depuis presque trois ans et ses imbéciles me traite comme…  
-Un mangemort dit je en grimaçant.  
-Ouais…hum… »

La marque des ténèbres n'avait pas était facile à enlever et même sans cette affreux « tatouage » les gens restaient très méfiant envers mon conseiller.

« -J'ai la robe pour samedi, elle ferait pâlir d'envie n'importe qu'elle diva de la mode.  
-Qu'elle couleur as-tu choisis ?  
-Satin Blanc, moulante au niveau du buste, coupée à mis cuisse et légèrement évasive sur le bas. Cette robe, je l'ai faite sur mesure à partir de mes croquis dit il en la faisant apparaitre d'un coup de baguette. »

Elle était juste magnifique et savoir que Drago avait confectionné lui-même cet ouvrage me réchauffa instantanément le cœur. En plus d'être mon conseiller le plus proche, Drago Malefoy était un as en communication non verbale et un précieux allié au sein de la communauté magique. Il était également un ami cher à mes yeux si à l'époque de Poudlard on m'avait annoncé cette nouvelle, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

« -Elle est juste parfaite dit je en caressant la robe du bout des doigts.  
-Merci.  
-Tu devrais vraiment songé à cela dit-je en pointant son œuvre du doigt. Tu as de vrais doigts de fée.  
-Personne n'achètera des robes fabriqué par un ancien mangemort. »

Son ton était dur et sans appel, d'un coup de baguette la robe disparu. Drago avala silencieusement une bouchée de tofu, il semblait plongé dans de sombre réflexion. J'attrapais délicatement sa main et lui sourit. Le monde pouvait être si cruel.  
Drago n'avait jamais le choix, il vivait dans un passé omniprésent et quand son esprit avait le malheur de s'égarer à des rêves plus doux quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui renvoyer ses erreurs de jeunesse en pleine face. Ce qui n'aidait en rien, il était comme bloquer par les choix de son père, choix que lui n'avait jamais vraiment fait de son plein gré.

« -Samedi je t'enverrais Cissa vers huit heure du matin, elle te coiffera et te maquillera. Essaie juste d'être levée, douché et d'avoir éventuellement avalée un cafée. La journée risque d'être très longue. Je te rejoins chez toi pour dix heures quarante-cinq. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour le porte au loin.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton elfe de maison.  
-Un jour il faut que je te raconte l'histoire des elfes de maisons… Hum, Cissa est très agréable, elle a les mêmes yeux que ma mère… »

Drago ne parlait presque jamais de sa mère mais il lui portait une affection sans faille. Elle était morte, tuer par des mangemorts en fuite pendant la fin de la guerre. Mes propres parents me manquaient même si je savais qu'il était encore vivant, quelque part sur terre...

Le silence s'est installé entre nous. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mes yeux de son visage si froid, seul ses yeux trahissent sa peine. Il est beau, ses cheveux blond son coupés court sur les cotées et la longueur qui reste est attachée en une magnifique queue de cheval. Sa barbe de trois jours est à peine visible à cause de la faible pigmentation de sa pilosité. Ses yeux couleurs acier sont plonger dans des océans de pensées noir, trop sombre pour une seule et même personne.  
Drago sent mon regard glissais sur lui, nos regard se croise presque timidement. Il serre délicatement ma main qui se trouve toujours dans la sienne et me lance un sourire presque imperceptible. Il n'est pas le genre de personne à laisser fuir ses sentiments, je le sais. Il est plus complexe à comprendre qu'Harry mais il en est plus fort. Son éducation sans doute…

 **Lula : Je t'adresse mes remerciement pour ton commentaire ici car tu n'as pas de compte FFN. La fréquence de publication va dépendre de mes postes là où je travaille donc désoler de ne pouvoir mieux te renseigner.**

 **Joyeux 14 Juillet à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Rose et Whisky Pur feu

Je soufflais une dernière fois devant mon miroir. Cissa me regardais avec ses grands yeux globuleux.

« -Madame est très belle.  
-Merci, je suis aussi stressé que si c'était moi qui me mariée.  
-Maitre Drago sera bientôt là, voulez-vous que Cissa serve une tasse de thé ou de café pour patienté ?  
-Avec plaisir, merci. »

L'elfe frissonna de plaisir et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, Cissa me servit un thé à la menthe. Je venais de terminé le thé fumants qu'elle m'avait apporté lorsque trois coup furent tapé contre ma porte. La petite elfe ouvrit en saluant respectueusement Drago qui entra. Je me tournais vers lui prête à partir mais mon souffle fut coupé par la vision de l'homme en face de moi. Il était magnifique dans un costume blanc satiné.

« -Tu es très belle Hermione dit il en souriant sincèrement.  
-Je te retourne le compliment ! »

Il me tendit une magnifique rose blanche, symbole de paix, de sincérité mais également de sentiments naissant, chaste. Je devais me calmer, tout le monde ne s'intéressait pas au langage des fleurs. Et puis de grande divergence de culture existait entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier.

« -Offrir une fleur est une tradition sang pur. »

Il avait du remarquer mon regard interrogateur, j'avais certainement l'air d'une parfaite idiote. J'attrapais la rose pour la porter délicatement jusque sous mon nez. L'odeur était fraiche et ravissante.

« -Elle viens du manoir, plus précisément du jardin des dames. »

Un silence passât cela n'avait rien de gênant, ils n'y avaient aucun mal aise entre nous, c'était simplement agréable.

« -Une légende raconte que l'un de mes ancêtres, Durian Malefoy, aurait séduit Marie Duchateau à l'aide d'une rose blanche. La jeune française épousa mon ancêtre. De leurs union naquit Roselia Malefoy, il faut savoir qu'une descendance féminine chez les Malefoy relève du miracle, dans ma famille on n'en compte que six ou sept et ça sur plusieurs siècles, c'est synonyme de grande puissance magique. Quand Marie perdu brutalement sa fille, elle aurait planté la rose sécher dans le jardin des dames…  
-Que s'est il passé ensuite ?  
-La fleur aurait donné naissance à un rosier blanc qui se trouve toujours dans la cours du manoir.  
-Mais… Pourquoi ta famille ne s'est pas éteinte avec elle ?  
\- Ils ont eu par la suite un fils, William Malefoy.  
-Merci d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec moi.  
-Peu de gens savent que la rose blanche est le symbole de notre famille. Pendant la guerre, le rosier n'a pas donné un seul bourgeon…  
-Comme si il savait.  
-Oui. »

A force de côtoyer Drado pendant presque trois ans, j'avais appris à me laisser charmer par son savoir du monde magique. Ron était d'ailleurs très jaloux de mon conseillé. En pensant à Ron mon corps fut parcourue de frissons, je n'avais pas envie de rompre cette instant magique mais nous devions y aller…

« -On devrait se préparer dit je en soupirant.  
-En effet, se serait regrettable que personne ne puisse admirer ta beauté, enfin je pourrais toujours me vantais d'être le seul mais bon... Je crois que Viktor Krum sera présent avec sa femme. Cela lui rappellera de bon souvenir dit il moqueur en faisant allusion au bal de notre quatrième année. »

Drago sortit de sa poche le porte au loin, un crayon plume noir, sobre et discret.  
Quelque seconde plus tard l'affreuse sensation d'être tirée par le ventre s'empara de moi puis Drago et moi apparurent devant la chapelle en pierre blanche. Je trouvais étrange de vouloir célébrer un mariage dans un tel endroit. La chapelle avait était construite à la fin de la guerre comme lieu de recueillement pour les amis et les familles des victimes. L'intérieur était lumineux, un mémorial reposer sur la gauche de la pièce dans un renfoncement. Le nom de tout les défunt de la guerre si trouvait, parmi eux il y avait certainement celui de Fred Weasley, ou encore celui de Nymphadora et Remus Lupin. Les nombreux bancs en bois avait était recouvert d'un tulle rose immonde, la décoration était à vomir. J''avais l'impression d'être méchante mais je suis certaine que la jalousie ne faussée en rien mon jugement même si je ne pouvais pas être totalement objective. Drago m'attrapa le bras pour m'emmener au premier rang là où une place m'avait était attribué après tout je suis la ministre de la magie. Je m'installais sur l'endroit où mon nom était inscrit et Drago s'installa à ma droite. Je n'étais pas bien, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être à ma place. Drago sentit mon mal être, il me lança un regard calme et me sourit. Il avait discrètement attrapé ma main et faisait des cercles rassurant sur le dos de celle-ci pour m'apaiser. Son contacte m'électrisé. Quelqu'un s'installa à ma gauche, je tournais ma tête en direction de celui ou celle qui avait perturbé notre échange.

« -Harry dit je en souriant à pleine dents. Ginny tu es splendide.  
-C'est toi qui a fait le plus belle effet me dit elle en m'enlaçant.  
-Monsieur et madame Potter… »

Les regards d'Harry et de Ginny se braquèrent sur mon cavalier, je craignais une certaine tension ou pire…

« -Tu es le cavalier d'Hermione dit Ginny plus comme une affirmation qu'autre chose. »

Ginny avait remarqué nos tenues assorties et nos mains toujours entrelacés.

« -C'est exact, je suis le cavalier de la plus belle femme présente dans cette pièce dit il en haussant légèrement le ton. »

Beaucoup de personne se tournèrent dans notre direction. Des murmures commençaient déjà à s'élever dans la pièce ce qui ne me m'était même plus mal alaise. J'en avais malheureusement l'habitude.

« -Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais vous formez un jolie duo dit elle en souriant. »

Drago lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de merci et Harry lui ne dit rien mais un sourire mystérieux déformer ses lèvres comme ci il savait quelque chose qui échappait à tous. Le mage qui allait dispenser la cérémonie demanda le silence alors que Ronald se tenait à se cotées droit comme un i. Derrières lui se trouvait Georges et Percy, ses témoins.  
Toute la famille Weasley au grand complet, se trouvait sur les bancs de droite, à part Ginny qui elle se trouvait au cotée de son époux. Aucun d'eux n'était venue me salué, la situation était bien trop gênante. Ron ne portait qu'un costume noir des plus classiques, Lavande entra dans la chapelle vêtue d'une robe rose avec beaucoup trop de tulles et de plis. Son ventre était bien arrondie, sa grossesse je devais l'avouer, lui allait à merveille. La cérémonie dura une éternité, Molly pleura, la mère de Lavande pleura en somme presque toute la totalité de la gente féminine pleura.  
La réception devait avoir lieu au Terrier, un à un les invités transplanner. Il ne rester que Drago moi et quelque badaud que nous ne connaissions pas. Une incroyable tristesse s'empara d'un seul coup de moi.

« -Hé toi aussi un jour tu te marieras. Aucun homme ne serait assez fou pour te laisser libre de t'enfuir. Ne soit pas triste okay ?  
-Ce n'est pas le fait de me marié qui me rend triste, je… j'ai toujours voulut avoir un enfant et le pire c'est que je me rends compte que je n'aimais pas vraiment Ron comme une épouse devrait aimer… »

Notre arrivés au banquet fut des plus remarqué. Tout le monde félicité le marié et son épouse. Drago m'attrapa de nouveau la main insufflant en moi une once de courage.

« -Lavande, Ron félicitation pour votre mariage et votre enfants à venir. »

Lavande se gratta la nuque mal a l'aise et Ron fixa ma main qui se trouver encore dans celle de Drago.

« -Je vois que tu n'as pas mis longtemps à refaire ta vie dit il amère.  
-De vous deux tu as été le plus rapide, avant même que ce ne soit officiellement terminé. »

Drago venait de lâcher une véritable bombe. Beaucoup de regards étaient posés sur nous et des oreilles indiscrètes étaient également à l'affut. Lavande était prise entre deux feu, son époux qui bien entendu avait tord et le conseiller de la ministre de la magie. Des larmes commençaient à monter dans ses yeux clairs. Je ne voulais pas me venger de cette façon, la souffrance n'apporte que de la haine et ma réputation pourrait en prendre un sacrée coup.

« -Stop, tout le monde nous fixe et Lavande est au bord des larmes le jour de son mariage. Sa doit être le plus beau jour de sa vie dit je sévère.  
-Félicitation Lavande pour ton mariage et pour ta grossesse fit Drago avant de m'entrainer à sa suite. »

Lavande m'avait lancé un regard reconnaissant, ses hormones et le stress devait la travailler au corps.

« -Pourquoi es tu intervenu ?me demanda Drago calmement.  
-Parce que personne ne mérite cela et qu'actuellement Ron passe pour le bouffon de service qui a faillit faire pleurer sa femme enceinte. Et moi je passe pour l'héroïne du jour.  
-Bien vu me dit il en souriant. »

Plusieurs verre de Whisky pur feu plus tard, Drago et moi dansions sur la piste de danse, ma tête reposais tranquille sur l'épaule de mon cavalier. Tout le monde étaient très alcoolisé, personne ne faisait attention à nous. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, lui et moi contre le monde. La musique se termina laissant place à une autre symphonie.  
Nous nous sommes éloignés discrètement de la piste, enfin aussi discrètement que nous permettaient notre taux d'alcoolémie, pour nous rendre en riant dans l'atelier d'Arthur Weasley. Drago avait attrapé à sa suite une bouteille de champagne français. L'atelier ressemblait à un véritable capharnaüm, des babioles moldus en tout genre trainaient dans les coins et recoins de la pièce, on voyer bien que Molly n'avait pas mis un pied ici depuis très longtemps. On s'installa tout les deux dans un fauteuil électrique, les ressorts étaient certainement sur le point de rompre au vue du sinistre grincement qu'il lâchât sous notre poids. Drago rigola comme un véritable gamin, nous étions assurément ronds comme des queues de pelles.

« -Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Mes yeux brumeux croisèrent les siens, il était beau éclairé par les faibles lueurs de la lune. Ses yeux gris m'envoutaient plus que de raison. Nos visages s'approchaient l'un de l'autre et mon cœur s'accélérait, il battait si fort dans ma poitrine. Nos lèvres se rejoignaient en une seule est même masse, c'était passionnel presque présent. Je sentais son corps contre le miens, son odeur enivrante. On avait beaucoup trop bu, le whisky pur feu avait il eut raison de nous ? Je devais me laisser aller à cette étreinte, je devais laisser nos corps s'embrasser. La chaleur des enfers aurait parut dérisoire à cotées des sensations que je vivais, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Nos lèvres se séparèrent, est ce qu'il regrettait ?  
Non, il souriait trop pour regrettait quoi que ce soit, un désir ardent s'était emparé de lui et de moi également je dois l'avouer.

« -Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassais ? Demandais-je presque timidement.  
-Parce que tu es belle, parce que tu en avais besoin et que moi aussi… »

Mon regard s'assombrit, alors ce n'était que pour marqué le moment. Je m'étais fait des idées et maintenant un sentiment de suffocation s'emparait de ma gorge noué.

« -J'en avais très envie car je ressens quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dit il en m'attrapant le menton. »

Nos yeux se croisèrent, je ressentais un désir ardent s'influer dans mes veines peu à peu comme une douce drogue. Sa devait être l'alcool. Drago ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et la versa dans deux flutes qu'il venait de faire apparaitre. On trinqua à la vie car ces noces nous était aussi égale que le premier caleçon de Merlin. Blottit l'un contre l'autre nous regardions la lune et les étoiles au travers de la lucarne de l'atelier, on pouvait facilement voir la poussière danser dans les rayons de la lune.

« -Est-ce que tout ça veut dire quelque chose ou c'est juste le temps d'une soirée ? »

Drago avait la voix qui trembler, je n'avais pas envie de gâcher l'instant présent. Il me faisait beaucoup d'effet mais étions-nous réellement compatibles à ce point ? Je sortais tout juste d'une relation qui avouons-le s'est terminer d'une manière plus que chaotique. Dans son regard un fond de douleur semblait monter petit à petit, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir mais était je aller trop loin ?

« -Ne répond pas, prend le temps de réfléchir à tout cela mais sache que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi et ce n'est pas de l'amitié.  
-Depuis combien de temps ?  
-Je ne sais pas cela s'est insinué en moi comme un poison, doucement sans que je ne m'en rende compte puis viens la souffrance lente elle monte crescendo à chaque fois que je vois le regard pervers d'autre homme se poser sur ta silhouette, quand Weasmoche t'a trompé et a fait un enfant à une autre que toi. Quand il a osé t'envoyer un carton d'invitation et que j'ai vu la douleur et la haine dans tes yeux. Je suis resté longtemps dans l'ombre à te regarder vivre tes joies et malheureusement tes peines… »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, une partie de moi avais envie de fuir mais une autre était attiré par ses orbes métallique qui semblait emprunt à la souffrance. Je m'approchais lentement de son visage avant de fondre sur ces lèvres je n'étais pas assez lucide pour faire autre chose, j'allais peut-être le regretter ou pas. Il me répond, sans surprise et passe ses mains froides sous ma robe saisissant fermement mes hanches de ses mains d'homme. Il me renverse d'un seul geste sur le fauteuil et je ne peux que me laisser aller sous les sensuelles caresses et ses baisers fiévreux, presque pressant. Il ressemblait à un puissant lion qui était rester bien trop longtemps dans sa cage, plutôt ironique quand on sait que son symbole à lui est plutôt le serpent.

 **Merci pour vos review et désoler pour l'attente je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme pour la publication car j'ai un métier qui n'a pas d'horaire fixe et qui ne me permet pas d'écrire comme je le souhaite. Vos commentaires sont super et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai pas vraiment le temps de passer par une beta, en espérant que le contenu sera pour vous plus important que le contenant.**


	4. Chapitre 3 The end

Chapitre 3 : Réveil, Absence, doute et Weasley

Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain, la tête lourde et les membres engourdis. Je constatais avec effroi que je n'étais pas chez moi, de surcroit nu contre le corps chaud et pale de était beau dans son plus simple appareil, les souvenirs de la veille me réchauffèrent les joues en une seule fraction de seconde. On avait fui le mariage de Lavande et Ron en transplannant ce qui n'était pas de première prudence au vue de l'état d'ébriété dans laquelle nous étions la veille. Ma splendide robe de la veille était restée dans l'atelier de monsieur Weasley ce qui me posait un sérieux problème. Drago bougeait dans son sommeil, il était incroyablement beau malgré les cicatrices qui parsemait ça et là son corps. Mon visage était proche du sien, j'observais ses paupières close roulaient sous le sommeil il rêvait. Sa déclaration de la veille tournée dans ma tête comme un vinyle sous son diamant. Je n'étais pas prête à me remettre en couple et pourtant j'aimais plus que tout l'embrasser même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Il m'aimait, depuis longtemps en prime. Mon instinct me disait de fuir loin de lui et pourtant mon corps et mon cœur ne voulaient qu'une seule et unique chose que je m'en approche au point de bruler mon âme au plus profond de cet enfer ardent.  
J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué les deux orbes aciers qui me fixaient, elles transpiraient le doute et la crainte.

« -Tu regrette ? »

Le son de sa voix m'avait fait sursauter. Est-ce que je regrettais ce que nous avions fait ?

« -Non et toi.  
-Non, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Je regrette la façon dont je l'ai fait »

Le doute s'empara de moi, qu'est ce qu'il entendait pas « la façon dont… », il n'avait pas aimé ?

« -J'aurai aimé te courtiser, puis te faire tomber amoureuse de moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché le peu de chance que j'avais »

Son sourire était acide, il culpabilisait et avait pour je ne sais qu'elle raison peur de me perdre. J'avais peur qu'a toute instant le Drago de Poudlard ne fasse sont apparition pour se foutre littéralement de ma gueule, que le Drago que j'appréciais et que je commençais à aimer ne se ferme sur une coquille froide et dur. Il fallait que je réagisse.

« -Je pense que si c'est comme cela que ça c'est passé, c'est que c'était la seul solution pour que nous nous rapprochions. Je vais avoir besoin de temps Drago, mais une partie de moi a envie de te laisser ta chance.  
-Et l'autre partie ?  
-L'autre partie me dit que je suis une idiote et une fille facile »

J'avais dit cette phrase en riant et avait décroché un superbe sourire en coin de la part de Drago. Je n'avais pas envie de me dérober, nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait. J'ai toujours cru au destin malgré mes échecs en divinations, je savais que les choses n'arrivaient jamais par pur hasard. Nos choix entraine des conséquences qu'elles soient bénéfique ou non. 

Après une bonne et longue douche, Drago et moi avions petit déjeuné tranquillement blottit l'un contre l'autre dans son canapé. Je flottais dans un jogging gris à l'effigie d'une équipe de quidditch que je ne connaissais pas ainsi que dans un t-shirt noir qui sentait l'odeur épicée de Drago. C'était étrange d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, manger, rire et échanger de fiévreux baiser. Je me sentais proche de lui, cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup, tout aller très vite. En début d'après midi, j'étais rentré chez moi. Mon appartement était vide et terne, j'avais toujours voulut une maison, mais à quoi bon quand on est que deux voilà ce que m'avait rabâché Ron pendant des années de vie de couple. Je ne devais pas penser à lui, il était le passé et je me devais d'aller vers l'avenir. La journée de demain s'annonçait longue et chargée, trois jour loin du ministère et tout pars rapidement en vrille. L'impression que ma vie allait prendre un autre tournant me donnée des palpitations et une angoisse latente. Je passais donc l'après midi à lire des livres sur l'histoire de la magie dans l'antiquité gréco-romaine, un ouvrage volumineux, palpitant et surtout évasif. La soirée se déroula comme habituellement, un repas simple, une douche et au lit. La seule différence était que je m'endormais ce soir lovée dans les vêtements de l'homme pour qui inconsciemment mon cœur vaciller peu à peu.  
Je me levais à l'aurore, mon chat grognant son mécontentement concernant sa gamelle vide. Je me préparais tranquillement, vérifiée minutieusement que tout était en ordre chez moi avant de quitter mon domicile afin de me rendre au travaille. La journée fut longue et Drago ne pointa pas son nez à mon grand désespoir. Le lendemain ainsi que le surlendemain était de la même trempe et un légére agacement commencer à prendre possession de moi.  
Les semaines passèrent lente et morne, Drago ne me parlais presque pas te je ne comprenais décidément plus mon conseillé. Avais-je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? J'étais accro à lui, a son rire, à sa peau et lui il me laisser en plan pour je ne sais qu'elle obscur raison. De sombre idée prenaient peu à peu place au sein de mon esprit et personne n'osait m'adresser la parole ma mauvaise humeur étant explosive. Il fallait que je sache, que je comprenne ce qui se passait. Je sortie donc en trombe de mon bureau pour me diriger vers celui de la fouine bondissante qui mettait mes nerf à vif. La porte de son bureau vola, claqua contre le mur et se rabattit dans un grincement strident derrière ma personne. Drago leva les yeux vers moi au travers de ses lunettes de lecture, il semblait calme et posée ce qui m'irrita de plus belle.

« - Un problème Hermione ?  
-Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Un mois que je n'ai pas signe de vie de ta part ! Tu n'en as rien a faire de ce que je ressens je … »

Je n'avais pas put terminer ma phrase, Drago s'était levé et m'avait embrassé avec passion me serrant fort contre lui. Je répondis à se baiser brulant, j'étais perdu dans un brouillard immense.

« -Si tu s'avais comme j'ai souffert dit il alors qu'il me serrait contre lui. Je voulais te laisser le temps de réfléchir, je voulais voir et savoir si tu pouvais ressentir véritablement quelque chose pour moi.  
-Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, tu m'as fait mal et peur Drago. J'ai crut que tu regrettais ». 

Le temps passa, Drago et moi nous nous étions installés chez lui aux bouts de six mois de relation et l'épisode, fuis moi je te suis n'étais plus qu'un lointain souvenir dont nous nous servions pour rire de notre propre folie. L'annonce officielle fut plus délicate et pour préserver ma réputation mon honneur et notre couple Drago déposa un beau matin sa lettre de démission.  
La gazette du sorcier avait fait tout un commérage signer Rita Skeeter, elle avait même eu l'audace de prendre des photos. L'une où Drago sortait de son bureau avec ses cartons et une autre là ou nous vivions tout les deux. Je m'étais venger d'elle en la faisant arrêter et juger comme Animagie illégale ce qui lui avait valut une peine de 2 ans avec sursit et un retrait immédiat de ses fonctions dans le journalisme. Malheureusement, les gens venaient parfois chez nous et nous avions donc déménagé dans un lieu protégé du regard de tous, dans une jolie petite maison en pierre prés d'un petit bosquet privé. Drago travaillais à la maison, il avait finalement décidé d'ouvrir sa ligne de vêtement qui fit un carton monumentale. Il avait opté pour un pseudonyme Silver. Serpentard un jour Serpentard toujours.  
Les années passées tranquillement et notre couple se solidifié de plus en plus. Nous n'avions pas l'envie de nous marié mais ce qui mis la dernière pierre à l'édifice fut la naissance de Rose Malefoy notre fille. Drago étais stresser vis-à-vis du fait que nous avions eu une fille, la superstition avait la vie dur, nous avions replanté le rosier dans notre jardin pour apporter protection et amour sur notre foyer. Quelque temps plus tard alors que notre fille venait d'avoir deux ans, j'annoncer à Drago la venue de deux nouveaux arrivants. Il avait littéralement fondu en larmes et neuf moi plus tard naissait Maria et Edouard. Une deuxième fille comme pour brisée un peu plus la « malédiction ». Et à l'heure où je repense à tout cela je me trouve sur la voie neuf trois quart en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny ainsi que leurs deux enfants qui entrer en sixième et quatrième année tout comme Rose et les jumeaux.

« -Maman, a quoi tu pense ?  
-A de vieille histoire, Arya, je te l'ai raconterais plus tard quand je serais vieille et certainement grand-mère. »

Drago me sourit sachant très bien qu'a chaque rentré scolaire je repensais à tout le chemin que nous avions parcouru. Arya rangea ses bagages et monta doucement dans le wagon, elle était aussi stressé que moi, l'effet de la première rentrer sans doute. Stephan et William me regardèrent, leurs petite tête blonde se penchant sur le cotés.

« -Et nous ? On ne va pas à Poudlard ?  
-L'année prochaine quand vous aurez onze ans répondit Drago en ébouriffant les cheveux bond et boucler de Will.  
-Nous avons plutôt bien menait notre braque Monsieur Malefoy.  
-Sans aucun doute madame Malefoy et si nous continuons ainsi, nous allons peupler la terre de petite tête blonde aux cheveux hirsute. Six enfants ! Si un jour on me l'avait prédit…  
-A croire que l'on va détrôner les Weasley dit je tout en riant. Drago, je suis enceinte. »

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimer, je vous dit à la prochaine, votre serviteur dévoué mapoucinette.**


End file.
